


Intruder In The Palace

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fear, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Dawn was dancing on the palace’s white marble floors when she heard a scream.





	Intruder In The Palace

__Dawn was dancing on the palace’s white marble floors when she heard a scream. She spun and ran in it’s direction, crashing into a bedroom to find Nadia sitting on her bed.

“What happened?” Dawn called.

“There’s a spider.” Nadia explained, pointing to the floor. Dawn walked over to a table on the side of the room, picking up an empty glass and a piece of parchment. She turned the glass upside down and placed it on the spider. She slid the parchment under the glass, before picking it up and carrying it out. She’d release it into the garden.


End file.
